


Give Me A Chance

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Give Me A ChanceAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 565 wordsPrompt: "Song Inspo - "No part of us left innocent" - "Chariots" by Paper Route - Minimum: 419 words - Maximum: 914 words.Summary: Harry is woken in the night by one of his dorm mates and it leads to bed sharing.





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [KristinaBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for betaing for me ❤️
> 
> The lyrics for the song can be found [here](https://genius.com/Paper-route-chariots-lyrics)

Harry woke with a start. He must have forgotten to put a noise cancelling charm on his bed, or someone else had forgotten to cast a silencing charm on their own bed. Either way, someone was screaming and he needed to find them. 

All the returning eighth years were sharing a dormitory now, regardless of which house they’d been in previous to the war. This meant that not only was he sharing a room with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, but also Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini and… Malfoy. 

Slipping out of his bed, Harry had a feeling he knew exactly who was screaming. He padded past the Gryffindor beds towards the opposite end of the room. Pausing at the end of the bed in question, Harry took a deep breath. He hoped that Malfoy had forgotten to cast _all_ the security charms and not just the silencing one. 

Carefully, he parted the hangings and stepped closer to the bed. “Malfoy,” he said softly, though he knew the other boy wouldn’t hear him. Creeping closer, he hesitantly reached out a hand. “Malfoy.” 

Harry gently shook the blond until he woke, wide eyed and gasping. 

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut again. 

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered back. “Budge over.” 

Malfoy’s eyes flew open again. “What?” 

“Budge over,” Harry repeated, “I’m getting in, it’s freezing out here.” 

Malfoy looked like he wanted to protest, but he shuffled over so that there was room for Harry in the bed. 

Harry climbed in beside Malfoy, lying on his side, facing the blond. “What was it about?” 

Malfoy shifted so he was mirroring Harry’s position exactly, their heads close on the pillow. “What went on in the Manor,” he whispered, tears still falling gently,“I can’t… it’s always there. I constantly feel like everything’s closing in on me. The shadows on the walls, they remind me of _him_ , I’m always trying to chase them away, to stop them from invading my thoughts.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered again, bringing one hand up to hesitantly wipe the tears away, watching as Malfoy initially recoiled but then leant his cheek into Harry’s touch. “None of us are innocent anymore, but we can get through this together.” 

Malfoy opened his eyes again, gazing directly into Harry’s. 

“How?” he whispered, his voice cracking, “I feel like I’m losing it at every turn. How can you… how do you cope?” 

“Give me a chance… I can help you,” Harry whispered back. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You’re the reason we’re… _I’m_ here,” Malfoy whispered, his eyes closed once more. “Without you… without you, we’d all have fallen. He’d have won.” 

“But he didn’t,” Harry said softly, “ _We_ won. The war is over, it wasn’t all fair, but we came out the other side. We can… we can do this together.”

“I’d like that,” Malfoy replied, his whisper barely audible, but Harry caught it. 

Harry smiled and shuffled closer, pulling the other boy into an embrace. It had been an unexpected change of feelings toward the Slytherin, but he was fully prepared to give in to them. The first few weeks of term had given him more than a hint that Malfoy, perhaps, felt the same. 

Closing his eyes too, Harry let himself drift back off to sleep, confident that neither he nor Malfoy would have another nightmare that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
